The Three Mobians in: Nutty but Nice
by OtakuDanny
Summary: A Sonic The Hedgehog/Yotsuba! spoof of another one of my favorite Three Stooges episode, Nutty but Nice. This time, Yotsuba's father, Koiwai, is missing. And it's up to Shadow, Knuckles and Sonic to find him. And the only way to do that is to yodel. Rated K for Mild Violence.


_**The Three Mobians in: Nutty but Nice**_

By Danny Emory

The story begins when two doctors went into a restaurant to get something to eat. The lady takes them to their table and blows the trumpet to the The Three Mobians.

" My Yankee Doodle soup is good, You finid that it's not phony, If you don't like your noodle soup, we'll serve you macaroni!" The Three Mobians sang and laughed, But Sonic laughed harder. Shadow stopped him.

" Hiya, Doctor! What'll it be?" said Shadow.

" What do you have today?" said the Doctor.

" Well, Sonic, Tell them what we had." said Shadow.

" Well, Doc, I got a terrific pain right here. Every time I squeeze my adam's apple, I can taste sinus." Shadow flicked Sonic's nose.

" We'll have the usual." said the doctor.

" Usual, Coming up!" said Shadow and The Three Mobians prepare the serving.

" This soup is a marvelous achievement. It's a nice tasty one. You're gonna love it, It's putrid!" said Sonic and serves the soup. Then the doctor thought of something.

" Say, Doctor Lyman. If we can get these three boys to calm our little Yotsuba, Their antics might snap her out of it." said the doctor.

" That might be worth a try." said Doctor Lyman.

" Oh, boys. I'm gonna ask you something to help a little girl. Will you do it?" said doctor.

" Certainly, What is it?" said Sonic.

" Well, This is a situation. This little girl's father has disappeared with 300 grams." said the doctor.

" Hmm, That's expensive." said Sonic.

" This also informs that the father has been kidnapped with his bonds...from his little girl." said the doctor. At the children's hospital, Yotsuba Koiwai is feeling down.

" Someone please bring back my daddy." said Yotsuba.

" I know, sweetie, but look what the doctors brought you." said the nurse. Just then, The Three Mobians are in their little girl costumes, trying to cheer up Yotsuba.

" Hello!" said Shadow.

" Hello!" said Knuckles.

" Hello!" said Sonic. Just then, Knuckles and Sonic looked at the lollipops.

" Oh! Lollipops! I want a lollipop!" said Knuckles.

" Give us some lollipops!" said Sonic.

" Aw come on! Give us a pop!" said Knuckles.

" Oh, You want a pop, eh?" said Shadow.

" Yeah!" said Sonic and Knuckles.

" Well ya got it!" said Shadow and hits Sonic and Knuckles with his balloon. Sonic and Knuckles grab their lollipops and start sucking on them. Sonic stick his tongue at Shadow. Shadow grabs Sonic's lollipop and hits him on the head with it.

" You broke my lollipop!" Sonic cries and Shadow hits him with a balloon. And they started to sing a little song.

" Oh, Lollipop, the lollipop, the lol-lol-lollipop!" they singed.

" Woop Woop!" said Sonic.

" The train going to Kansas...under 45 mph, What's the engineer's name?" asked Knuckles.

" I don't know. What's the engineer's name?" asked Shadow.

" Pat McCartney." said Knuckles.

" How did you know?" asked Shadow.

" I asked him!" said Knuckles. The doctors and nurse laughed.

" Merry, Merry, Quite contrary, How does your garden grows? With silver bells and measly shells...and one measly petunia." said Sonic.

" A what?" said Shadow.

" Petunia, Petunia!" said Sonic.

" I heard ya the first time!" said Shadow and hits Sonic with the balloon. The doctors and nurse laughed.

" Isn't this funny, honey?" said the nurse.

" I want my daddy." said Yotsuba. Then the doctors and The Three Mobians gave up and went out the door.

" It's no use unless we find the girl's father, She'll never get well." said Doctor Lyman.

" Then we'll do it!" said Shadow.

" But how?" said the doctor.

" You said the little girl and her father always yodels like this: _Yodel-lei-ei-yodel-lei-ho!_" Sonic yodeled.

" That's the one." said the doctor.

" Well that's all we want to know!" said Knuckles.

" You said it!" said Shadow.

" Now remember, gentlemen, he's 28-years old and short-long black hair. And he's got a Chiyo-ChiChi tattoo on his shoulder and wears red socks." said the doctor.

" Okay, We're on our way!" said Shadow and The Three Mobians say good-bye to the doctors. Their search begins. They looked at this guy first.

" No short-long black hair." said Knuckles. Then they went to the next guy. " No short-long black hair." said Knuckles. Shadow rips the sleeve.

" No Chiyo-ChiChi tattoo." said Shadow.

" No nothing!" said Sonic. They kept on searching.

" This is getting nowhere." said Shadow.

" I'm disgusted. I'm gonna quit." said Knuckles.

" Wait a minute! There's no qutting unless we find the girl's father. Remember that." said Shadow and slaps Knuckles in the face. " Start yodeling." said Shadow. Sonic yodels once and water hits him. He moved on Shadow's spots. The he yodels a second time and more water hits him. He moves on to Knuckles' spots and yodels a third time. He ducks, was relieved, but then a potted plants hits him. Just then, In a building, There was a knock on the door.

" Hey, Yanda! Open up! It's Mephiles." said Mephiles. Yanda gets up and opens the door.

" About time you showed up. How long do we have to keep this up?" said Yanda.

" Quit your complaining. As soon as he the boss gets here, We'll leaves with 300 grams." said Mephiles.

" Well, I'm not waiting. I'm gonna go see what he's up to." said Yanda.

" Okay by me." said Mephiles. Yanda leaves and Mephiles closed the door. " Hiya, Koiwai." said Mephiles and turns on the radio.

_I'm the cowboy from the western land,_

_The big cities holds the western states,_

_Yodel-lei-ei-yodel-lei-ho!_

The Three Mobians heard the yodel.

" IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM!" Sonic yelled proudly and yodels and then the chair hits him. Then they heard the yodel again.

" It's him! Quick, Answer that!" said Shadow.

" Not me! Or maybe a loss piano might help." said Sonic. Then they heard the yodel again. Shadow looked at where the yodel comes for.

" Hey! He's in that building! Come on! Let's go!" said Shadow. Sonic was about to take a winding start. "Hey, what are you doing?" said Shadow.

" I'm winding up a flying start." said Sonic.

" Oh! Then go!" Shadow kicks Sonic in the rear. When they got to the building, Shadow tried opening the door, but couldn't. " It's locked. Quick, Come on!" said Shadow and they were about to break the door down.

" 1...2...2 ½..." but interrupted. " Wait a minute! ...3!" Sonic said and they barged the door down. They got up and heard the yodel again.

" Answer that, Swiss Cheese." said Shadow. Sonic yodeled one last time. Mephiles and Koiwai heard the yodel. Mephiles turned the radio and went to the door.

" Who's there?" said Mephiles.

" Termites!" said Sonic. Mephiles was relieved, but suddenly think that someone is still there.

" A wise guy, huh?" Mephiles said angrily. Mephiles opens the door. " Scram, Wise guys!" And right after that, Shadow and Sonic bit Mephiles right in the ankle. Mephiles shout in pain, threw the gun up and hits him in the head, making him unconscious. They found Yotsuba's father.

" Are you Yotsuba's father?" asked Shadow. Koiwai nods.

" I don't know who you gentlemen are, But I'm glad you came." said Koiwai.

" Tut, tut! Tsk, tsk!" said Sonic. " Hey! He's handcuffed!" Sonic said again.

" Yeah, It's cuffed on the bed." said Koiwai.

" Come on, boys! Help him out!" said Shadow. Koiwai got out of bed, the boys lift up the matress, and took the bed frame apart. " Alright, What do we do this?" said Shadow.

" Well ya break the arm off there and...You don't like that?" asked Sonic. Shadow shook his head once. " Well then maybe we can blast it." said Sonic. But Shadow hits him on the cheeks.

" Come on! We'd better get out of here!" said Shadow.

" Wait! My bonds!" said Koiwai and grabs the bonds.

" See? Thought you get it huh? Ruff!" Sonic barked at Mephiles. They were about to leave when they saw the gang, coming this way. They went back inside and barricade the door. Yanda tried opening the door, but couldn't.

" Hey, Mephiles. Open up. It's us." said Yanda.

" We're trap like rats!" said Knuckles.

" Gee, Ya think?" Shadow said angrily.

" Open up, I say! Open up!" said Yanda and the gang tried to budge the door. Koiwai pointed at the dumbwaiter.

" The dumbwaiter!" said Koiwai.

" Hey! I resent that!" said Sonic.

" Not you! The other dumbwaiter!" said Shadow. Then they opened the dumbwaiter. " Sent it right down and sent it right back up again. Come on hurry!" said Shadow. Koiwai pulled down the dumbwaiter. Then he send it right back up again. " Quickly, Get in to that dumbwaiter and send it right back up! Hurry!" said Shadow. Sonic went down and tried to bring the dumbwaiter up again, but couldn't. He tried harder harder until the bottom of the dumbwaiter came off and the top went up.

" Here! Get me out of this!" said Koiwai and gave Sonic the file. Shadow and Knuckles went to the dumbwaiter.

" So long!" said Knuckles, But both fell and crashed. They got up.

" What happened?" said Sonic. Shadow picked up the broken dumbwaiter bottom and aggressively tried to hit Sonic, but shattered the light bulb. Everything was dark. " Help! Help me! I'm drowning!" said Sonic. Knuckles light a match.

" Hey, Fish head! Quit fooling around!" said Shadow.

" Help me! I'm drowning I-" Sonic looks down. " Oh! I thought I was drowning." said Sonic. Then Shadow hits Sonic. Then the match went out. Sonic found a light bulb. " Oh! A light!" and he turns it on. " I'm not gonna walk in the dark either. I'm gonna take this light with me! Nyuk nyuk nyuk!" said Sonic and grabbed the light bulb.

" He's haunted" said Shadow and Sonic panics and threw the light bulb which it got shattered. " Idiot." said Shadow.

" Sick and tired of following you. I'll lead the way!" said Sonic and heard steps. " Hey, fellas! I found the stairs!" said Sonic and light up another match. " See? I told ya I could-" He looks down and panics. He falls down in the dark. " Help! Help! Fellas, I'm stabbed!" Knuckles lights up another match and they help him get up. " I'm died, I'm murdered, I'm killed, I'm annihilated! What will the world do without me? What will I do without myself? I'm slaughtered, I'm killed, I'm alone! I'm barbecued and I'm done for!" But he realized that he wasn't stabbed. " Can you think of anything else?" said Sonic.

" Nah, You got it all." said Shadow and hits him on the head. Just then, the gang appeared.

" There they are! Get 'em!" said Mephiles. They get into a brawl and it got dark again. Just then, Sonic grabbed something and hits them on their head, making them unconscious.

" Hey, Shadow! Hey, Knuckles! I think I got them!" Sonic lights up another match. " Ah, I took care of you guys, eh? Hey, fellas! I took care of them! I-" But Sonic realized that he accidentally took care of Shadow and Knuckles too. " I took care of you guys too." Then he saw a candle." Oh! A candle! This'll come in handy!" Then Sonic grabs a pot of water, but accidentally threw the water on the gang, making them regain conscious. Sonic takes care of them again, just as Shadow regains conscious. Shadow tapped Sonic on the shoulder, But Sonic accidentally hits him again. " I'm sorry, Shadow. I didn't mean it." said Sonic, But Shadow hits Sonic with a pot.

" Wake up, Knuckles! We gotta get going!" said Shadow and hits Knuckles with a pot, making him regain conscious.

" Where are we?" said Knuckles.

" Never mind where we are. We gotta get going!" They all left. Yotsuba's father has been saved.

_Oh, Home on the range,_

_Where the roast and the pie begins to steam..._

_Our apple pies' fine..._

_Sonic: I'll take custard for mine!_

Shadow and Knuckles: Oh, Custard!

Sonic: Certainly!

[Hits Sonic with pies]

_All: And now, everything is okay. Always. O...kaaaaay!_

[Sonic hits Shadow and Knuckles with pieces of pie]

THE END

Sonic The Hedgehog © Yuji Naka

Yotsuba&! © Kiyohiko Azuma

12/05/2013


End file.
